


A Day of Love

by eternalfury1



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Cutesy, Gift Giving, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, seriously this is sickeningly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalfury1/pseuds/eternalfury1
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and it's a special day for everyone to announce their love, affection and confession.  Nearly everyone is in the spirit...all except for one. That one person just needs some convincing. Takes place in the Mutter era.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers, Till Lindemann/Christian Lorenz | Flake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	A Day of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not I can write cute stuff too. :D

“Happy Valentines Day, Paul!” exclaimed Richard, who was holding a stuffed bear in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other. “I didn’t know what you wanted, so I got you these. I hope they’re ok.”

Paul’s face broke out into a huge smile as he accepted his gifts and sniffed the roses lightly. They had a wonderful aroma.

“Aw shit, you didn’t have to.” said Paul fondly. “Just a kiss would’ve sufficed.”

“But I wanted to because you’re my boyfriend, I love you and you deserve nice things.” said Richard. “besides, we had a long day of rehearsing and I thought I’d show my appreciation for you that’s all.”

“Well…Thanks.” smiled Paul. But his smile vanished as suddenly as it appeared.

“What’s wrong?” asked Richard, worry spreading over his face. “You look upset.”

“I am.” said Paul, looking down and fiddling with his bear’s fur. “I didn’t get you anything. I totally forgot. I’m so sorry.” he said guiltily.

“Not good enough Paul.” grinned Christoph, packing up his drumset. “You’ve got to be organized and prepared on days like this.”

Richard threw Schneider an annoyed look before turning back to Paul. “It doesn’t matter, Paulchen.” He put a reassuring hand on Paul’s shoulder. “But if you really want to give me something, give it to me tonight when we’re home.” he added with a wink. Paul’s eyes went wide as his face went red. He chuckled and then pulled Paul in by the shoulders for a deep kiss.

“Must you two always be _disgustingly_ cute?” said Flake said with a pained expression. “It’s a wonder people don’t think that you’re both attached to the hip.”

“To be fair, it _is_ Valentines Day.” pointed out Paul after he broke away from the kiss. “It’s a day where you show the people you love, extra love!”

“It’s an awful day if you ask me.” mumbled Flake, tracing the keys lightly with his fingers. “completely pointless.”

“Oh, you’re just grumpy because you don’t have a Valentine.” said Paul, laying his head on Richard’s shoulder.

“I am not.” scoffed Flake. “And don’t be ridiculous. I already have one.”

“Who is it then?” asked Richard, eyes shining with curiousity. “Is it Till?”

“No!” said Flake a tad too quickly. “It’s for no one. You know what, mind your own buisness.”

“If it’s for no one, then why did I see you write on a valentines card? You thought no one was looking, but I noticed.” Piped up Oliver with a small smile and gave a nod toward where the card was; right near the side of his keyboard. “I was wondering You don’t need to be embarrassed you know.”

“By the way…” added Schneider, going over to plant himself on the nearest table and crossing his legs smartly. “What was in your little card anyway? Is it something cute?”

“I told you all to mind your own buisiness!” said Flake defensively. Before Flake could interject, Oli made a grab for the card, Flake tried his best to stop him but the other man was too quick. Flake threw him a dirty look as he watched Oli open up his card. He cleared his throat and read:

_Dear Till,_

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_I’m not good at poems_

_But just know that I love you._

  
Flake stood there with his cheeks burning. wishing he could be anywhere else right about now. Preferably at home or even the pub so he could drink away the humilation and embarrassment he felt right at this moment.

“That’s so cute!” Paul, a grin spreading over his face. “So it _is_ for Till. Just wait until I show him this.”

“Aww who knew our grumpy keyboardist has feelings for our big strong handsome frontman?” Oli said teasingly. “to be honest, I had a feeling you did.”

“Keep your voice down!” hissed Flake looking around quickly and flapping his hands frantically. Till had left early and the last thing he wanted was him walking in on this conversation. “Yes, alright I admit it’s for Till, but he can’t hear this and I don’t want to tell him either or I won’t speak to you all for the next week.”

“Tell me what?” said a voice pleasently. Right on cue he saw Till standing at the doorway with his arms crossed and looking at them all curiously. “I came to see why you all were taking all so long in here.” Till said. “Having a conversation without me? I’m shattered.” he added jokingly with a laugh.

“Oh sorry Till we’re coming now.” said Christoph. “We were just talking about how nice Flake’s Valentine card is.” He ignored more dirty looks thrown his way by Flake. “It’s really cute. You should read it!”

“Wait, what?” Till widened his eyes in surprise. Instead of answering, Oli handed him the card to which Till curiously opened it and started reading. The farther down he read, the more prominent his smile became. He looked up at Flake with a tender expression. The others must have sensed that there was some sappiness to come since he heard Paul whisper for them all to leave and give them some space. Flake could see out of the corner of his eye that Paul ushered them all of the door gently while they all giggled like school children. He gave Flake a knowing wink before they all disappeared from view. Leaving Flake and Till the only ones left in the room.

“Is this really how you feel about me?” asked Till softly.

“Yes.” said Flake quietly. “I’m sorry if my card is lackluster. I told you I’m not good at poems.”

Till shook his head. “No no! It isn’t at all! It’s wonderful because it came from the heart. I’ll always cherish it.” he said. “and besides…” he leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “I love you too.” and then kissed him sweetly on the mouth. He watched Flake freeze for a moment and then turn bright red and to his surprise, joyful laughs. Soon Till was laughing along with him.

Flake realized at that moment, that Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
